Dark Future - New/Improved
by Spooky Xaviera
Summary: Dib is a fugitive in the future, running from the ruler of the world, Zim. I fixed lots of mistakes and added new chapters.
1. Desperation

The Hunted Dibby 'Ello! Welcome to my first fanfic, starring Dib! It's so dramatic and corny and depressing! :D Feel free to flame me!   
----------------------------------------------------   
Part One: Desperation   
---------------------------------------------------- 

_"You laugh at me because I'm different._   
_I laugh at you because you're all the same."_

Silence. Rain sprinkled through the forest canopy, dripping off the tall pines. Then, a young man with a panicked look on his face came crashing through the brush, panting heavily. The branches ripped out at him, as he ran past, black trench coat billowing behind him. A few moments passed, and then a group of uniformed soldiers tore after him, followed by a pack of dogs. The young man, Dib, looked desperately behind him, eyes widened in fear. Seeing his pursuers gaining on him, he forced himself to go faster, willing his sore legs on. Rain poured through the trees, and drops of water speckled his glasses. He raced on. He could not give in. He heard dogs barking furiously after him, soldiers yelling, which made him run even faster. The trees were thinning out, he was reaching the edge of the small wood. He was nearing an open field.   
"Oooooh, _no!_" he exclaimed in desperation. A huge chain link fence separated the forest and the field ahead. Above the fence were coils of razored wire, the type prisons used to use. He paused at the fence that separated him, and freedom. He looked behind him, at the approaching soldiers and attack dogs. He looked up at the shining wire. Not even thinking, relying on his animal instinct, Dib climbed the chain link fence. Using his last burst of energy, he pushed himself through the coils of razors, holding in an agonizing scream. Then, he dropped down onto the other side, bleeding, scratched all over, and clothes torn. He looked back at the furious faces of the soldiers, the vicious barking dogs. But he was free. _Get going, remember, they have guns!_ And so, Dib took off, his destination unknown. All he had to do was run and hide.   
-------------------------------------------------------------- 

The year was unknown to most. To most, it didn't matter. They were all slaves anyways, toiling away, oblivious to how they were being manipulated. They lived to serve Invader Zim. The humans were born to love Zim. He protected them from the radicals, such as Dib. He gave them food, clothing and shelter. The humans didn't know it, but the trusting humans were being completely taken advantage of. They worked, slowly stripping the Earth of it's resources, in return for the illusion of freedom and safety. Dib cursed his race for their ignorance.   
He sat down, scooping up a handful of water from a stream, and putting it to his lips. It was probably polluted, but what did it matter now? Everything he ever dreamed for, was one giant, hopeless tangle. That led up to Zim. Zim, he was probably sitting on his throne, commanding his soldiers, hunting poor Dib down with the utmost glee. Dib didn't know how right he was.   
----------------------------------------------------------------- 

"GIR! Gir, report!" Zim yelled.   
"Yes, sir! The fugitive has escaped. Can I have my dime now?"   
"_Escaped!?_ Are you sure, Gir?"   
"Yessir! But, you promised me a dime if I reported back to you!" the little robot said, it's artificial eyes gleaming with hope.   
"Fine.." Zim muttered. He tossed the useless piece of metal to Gir, who caught it and squealed with joy. Zim just kept Gir around for company. As much as he'd like to, Zim couldn't bring himself to scrapping the robot who had been with him from the beginning. He pressed a button on his throne.   
"Captain? Captain? Send me in the prisoner, B574? Thank you."   
He waited patiently, tapping his gloved hands on the armrest. A few minutes later, two soldier came in, and threw a women before Zim's throne. She was in her twenties, with dark purple hair. She wore a torn and baggy prison uniform, and hit the floor with a sickening thud, and struggled to stand up with handcuffs on.   
"You are at the mercy of Zim the Invader. Speak up foul beast, where is Dib? Where is he headed? Face me, human!"   
Gaz stood up, a fierce burning in her eyes. "Why should I tell you!? You made me a prisoner! After all I've done for you.."   
"Because, ignorant fleshed one, with one word I can order your destruction. _Tell me._" Zim said dramatically, his watermelon colored eyes lowered down at her, he held up a claw like fist.   
"N-no." She retorted shakily.   
"You know, Gaz. There's rewards for loyalty. How would you like to be Captain? You're not so thick-headed as the rest. Tell me, and you're free."   
Gaz considered it. She still couldn't believe Zim threw her into prison. After growing up together, after the prom together. But maybe, things would be different when she was free. Maybe he'd remember those times. "He..he said he'd be going to the city. Our town." It wasn't hard to betray her brother, he was always so cruel, so conceited.   
"I hope for your sake you're not lying..you there! Soldier! Remove her handcuffs! Dib will be at the mercy of my doom, at last!" he said, cackling.   
--------------------------------------------------------   
Dib awoke from his nap near the meadow. He stood up, weary and exhausted. Tired of fighting. Tired, tired, tired. He wondered how much of his small Resistance was left. Five? Three? Or was he the last one? At first there had been so many, so many believers. But things changed. You couldn't trust anyone. Several of the Resistance had been captured, their own peers, had turned them in. And everyone knew the punishment for resisting. They were a dying breed, and few remained. _Okay, enough wallowing in self-pity, _he thought. Dib took out a tube of Neosporin, and began tending to the myriad of red slices that contrasted against his pale skin. He sat there for awhile until he was done, in the end using up twenty Band-aids, and that was only on the deepest cuts.   
He shielded his eyes against the morning sun, and looked towards the horizon. Yes, he could make out the tops of buildings, beyond another forest. He checked his belongings: Gun, money, fake ID. Perfect. He was ready.   
-----------------------------------------------------------   
Gaz stepped out into the world, in her new uniform. Loyalty _did_ have it's rewards. She was like a new person, out of her baggy orange prison outfit and into a black, powerful looking military uniform. While this wasn't exactly her choice of a career, anything was better than sleeping on concrete. Gaz stepped in front of Zim's throne and gave a forced and stiff bow.   
"Excellent, Captain Gaz! Now, I'm giving you a wonderful opportunity to prove your worthiness to the Irken Empire. Your brother. Small and worthless as he is, he's still a minor threat. See to his capture, bring him back to me, alive if possible. You say he's in his hometown? Yes...yes..so do you accept?" Zim asked vehemently.   
"..yes." Gaz replied. She wished more than anything to be left alone, to do what she wanted. To just waste the day away by herself playing her games. But the games were real now. And it was this, or nothing.   
That night, Gaz flew to her hometown with a couple soldiers. There, they would wait for the unwitting Dib to stumble blindly into their trap. It was almost too simple.   
--------------------------------------------------------------   
Dib looked around at the old town. A cold breeze swept around him, making him pull his coat closer. Where to now? His old house. He walked along the eerily empty streets, everyone was working or at school. His old black boots tapped quietly up his old driveway, he ran a hand across his house's wall, remembering. Holding his breath, he opened the door. The house was still and silent. Shadows touched the undisturbed corners. Sighing, Dib walked up the stairs to his old room. Where was it? He had to remember now. It was so long ago. He hoped his memory didn't lie. Dib looked under his mattress, and there it was! A manilla folder. Happy but weary, he walked down the stairs, aching all over.   
_Click._   
Gaz cocked her gun. "I wouldn't move, if I were you." she said smoothly.   
Dib's mouth hung open in surprise. He..he was caught. After all these years, after all the hard work. He searched for words. "W-what is this?" he stuttered. At first, he didn't recognize his sister. After a few awkward moments at gunpoint, he squinted his eyes and looked hard. Was that who he thought it was? It couldn't be. He stared dumbly, like a cornered animal. "Gaz? Is that you? Oh thank God, you've come to help me?" he said hopefully.   
Silence. Gaz held her gun steady, behind her several soldiers stood, just in case. "Come on, Dib. You couldn't run forever."   
Dib looked at her in a mix of disgust, horror and hatred. "You're with Zim now? You work for him?" He searched for words. "I..I..how could you!?" He didn't mean to say it. It just exploded out. All his work..his life..he couldn't be captured. Gaz glared angrily, obviously not pleased.   
"Do you really want to go with a fight Dib?" she said slowly. How dare he.   
In a blur, Dib whipped out his concealed hand gun, and held it foolishly at Gaz's chest. It was a hopeless situation. But he would not let himself become Zim's slave no matter what the cost. Together they stood, neither one daring to move. Gaz was sick of it. Dib was always so cocky, so self-righteous. She'd end this. She aimed her gun, and shot.   
She got her mark. The bullet hit Dib's gun, knocking it out of his hands, leaving him unharmed. All those years playing video games paid off. The other soldiers closed in on Dib, who pressed himself against the wall helplessly, an empty look in his eyes. He was shoved on the floor, and handcuffs were put tightly around his wrists. He didn't bother fighting back, it was lost already. They marched him out of the house, he didn't dare look at anyone. He kept his eyes on the ground, and sped up when they kicked at him. He was on his way to face Zim. 


	2. Broken Wings

spookyfic2 ----------------------------------------------------   
Part Two: Broken Wings   
---------------------------------------------------- 

_"War does not determine who is right,_   
_only who is left."_   
_-Bertrand Russel_

On his way to Zim's fortress, Dib had been kicked several times, so hard that it broke the skin. As he planted on black, muddy boot in the fortress, crimson blood dripped down, dark spots on an already dark floor. Every inch of his was covered in small cuts and bruises. He had gone so far, only to have been brutally trapped.. Gaz walked past him, and for a moment, Dib thought he saw a look of empathy on in her eyes, just for a fleeting moment. Then a cold, callous stare replaced it. As he was being marched through the gray, concrete hallways, Dib took one last, dismal look out of a passing window. Then, he reached Zim's room. 

"_Dib."_ Zim sneered.   
He was thrust violently onto the hard floor, and the soldiers left, shutting a heavy door behind them. Dib struggled onto his knees, which was difficult with handcuffs on. He didn't bother looking up at Zim, he just stared at the floor, bleakly. Detached from reality.   
"You haven't changed at all." Zim said.   
Silence. Then the broken figure moved. Dib lifted his head up, his amber eyes staring hatefully into Zim's.   
"Still the cocky, little freak you've always been." Zim said, chuckling at his wit.   
Dib still glowered up with a mix of homicidal feelings and sadness. But he didn't want to reply to Zim's taunting. He didn't want to sink so low as to argue with this alien scum. 

"You want to know where all you little friends are?" Zim asked. Dib gritted his teeth. "I hunted down every last one of them." Every word of that sentence hit Dib hard. He cast his gaze down. He didn't want Zim to see him like this. Tears welled up in Dib's eyes, and he fought to blink them back. _I must be strong, _he thought.   
A smile twisted it's way onto Zim's green visage. He'd done his job. "GUARDS! Take this filth out of my site."   
---------------------------------------------------- 

Dib fell limply into his dark cell. He didn't get up. Why would he? Everything was gone. Everything. All he could do was wait for them to finish crafting his fate. And watch his hopes slip away into oblivion. After awhile he sat up against the cell's rusty, iron bars. He had to stop this, this despair. He had to think. He had to find a way to get out of this situation, no matter how impossible it seemed. But..how? Dib's had a pounding headache, and it hurt to think much longer. So he climbed up on the cement slab that was his bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

He woke up to a noise. Squinting out of his cell, he could make out the proud outline of one of Zim's guards. A chance for escape? A plan formed in Dib's desperate mind. He lay down on the floor, motionless, hardly daring to breath.   
The guard came over to Dib's cell, curiously peering into the darkness. Sometimes the inmates found a way to commit suicide, and often times they just died of sickness, so he had reason to investigate. The young guard looked hard at Dib, who didn't seem to be breathing. He hesitantly unlocked the cell's heavy door and swung it open for a closer look. He peered down at Dib's dark form. 

Dib heard the guard's boots come close, and saw his chance. In a whirl, Dib jumped up, and grabbed the guard's gun from the holster. A shot rang out, echoing off of the stone walls. The guard was at Dib's feet, a messy hole in his back. He didn't get up. Dib stood with the gun in his hands for a few moments, and felt horrible. He was a murderer. He killed someone. Blood was spattered on his boots. He didn't have very much time to reflect on his actions, because down the hall, another guard called out.   
"Hey! What's going on down there?"   
Dib took one last look at the young man he had just killed, and ran out of the cell, gun still clenched firmly in his hand. Hopefully, the other guards didn't see him. Dib didn't want to kill again. He ran through the hallways, trench coat billowing after him. He passed a familiar face. In fact, Dib recognized it as someone from his Resistance Group, her blood-stained face looked out behind rusty bars.   
"Hold on, I'll get you out. Stand back." Dib shot a bullet at the lock, and to his great surprise, it worked. The lock fell, useless, on the floor. Dib looked at the broken lock, numb to his feelings.   
"Oh god, I'm so sick of this. Just, please get me out. If you can't get me out, shoot me. Just..I can't stand it." she pleaded.   
"Relax," Dib replied, relieved that he wasn't alone in the world. "The lock came off, c'mon and hurry!'   
"Thank you.." she replied. "My name is Katherine, if you don't remember. I've been here for around two years."   
Dib nodded as he ran. Was she the last? He thought. He turned a corner with her, and then another. Dib was panting, and need to sit down a bit and rest. Besides, it looked like they lost the guards, finally. They stopped and pressed themselves against the cold, stone wall. Dib's mind was coming into focus once more, and he began to recall Katherine more. She fought with him, against Zim. He never really got to know her, all he knew was that she was a good soldier in the small war they waged. She helped get the secret files they so desperately needed. The secret files Dib had lost to Zim, the ones in the manilla folder, confiscated at his arrest. Once a loser, always a loser.   
"Soo.." Katherine said, attempting a conversation.   
"So." Dib retorted.   
"Everyone was hoping you'd get those files to the public, and everything would be back to normal. But it's not that easy, is it?" she asked quietly.   
"No. It isn't at all. I guess I thought it would be. Just delusions of grandeur." he sneered nastily, in contempt for himself.   
"I don't think so. I think it takes courage to do something so noble for people who belittled you all of your life."   
Why _was_ he doing it? So he'd be accepted? So he'd get to say "I told you so"? Or was it something greater? He didn't even know, and half of him didn't want to know. He was afraid he was doing it all for himself, just to prove people wrong.   
He looked at her, her trusting face, her eyes full of faith in him. He wished she'd realize she was looking up to a loser.   
"Uh..yeah. We'd better get going."   
----------------------------------------------------   
"_Gone? With one soldier dead? _Get out of my sight! All of you!" Zim roared at the guards with his high pitched voice, who promptly left. "Incompetence!" he growled under his breath. Two resistance leaders, escaped. How far could they go? What harm could they do? Zim had a whole army at his disposal. There was no stopping him. He got up from his throne to go alert the forces himself, in such a hurry he left his door ajar.   
----------------------------------------------------   
"Hurry, they're bound to be looking for us again." Katherine called back to Dib, who was lagging behind.   
"Damned cuts.." Dib muttered under his breath. He legs were incredibly sore after all the running in the past week. "Hey, look! Isn't that Zim's room? It looks like he's gone."   
"Yeah.."   
"So wouldn't the folder be in there? We could sneak in and get it."   
"That'd be extremely risky.."   
"But we're so close!" he pleaded.   
"Fine, you're the one with the gun, you stay outside and make sure no one comes in. I'll go look."   
Katherine slipped stealthily in, and looked for any movement in the room. None. She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. There was a file cabinet in the corner, that was her best bet with what little time she had. She carefully slid the drawer open, and looked at all the dusty files, each one a manilla folder. Files were hardly used, now that there was so much technology, and she was surprised at the amount. Hurriedly, she flipped through them, hoping to find anything to set it apart from the others. _Please, please, please, c'mon.._ she thought. Aha! She found one, one with a little doodle of a decapitated alien on the front. She raised it triumphantly, but had only milliseconds to savor her glory.   
"Any day now!" Dib whispered through clenched teeth.   
"I got it! I got it!" she squealed happily.   
"Great! Now let's get outta this place." he said, dropping the gun with a clatter.   
  
  



	3. Blue Moon

Twice in a Blue Moon ----------------------------------------------------   
Part Three: Twice in a Blue Moon   
---------------------------------------------------- 

_"Great deeds are usually wrought at great risks"_   
_- Herodutus_

The entire troop of guards had been told nobody leaves, nobody enters. It was a lock down. Anyone suspicious would be shot on site. Zim's troops were racing to have at least one person each door and window, but this was difficult because Zim's fortress was so large. Gaz slowly walked the halls, a look of worry on her face. Yes, she was concerned for her brother. She knew Zim had something terrible in store for him. What exactly, she didn't know. But still, she had that sinking feeling. Why did she have to be captain anyway?   
Dib and Katherine were racing against time. Soon the whole place would be blocked off, leaving them trapped. Dib had the light peach folder clutched protectively against his chest. Inside were all sorts of passwords and undeniable evidence of Zim's tyranny and contempt for humans. With this shown to the public, maybe then would they stop following their leader blindly into humanity's end. It was their last shred of hope. This one overstuffed, old folder had to be saved. 

Zim was strutting down a corridor, bodyguards at either side of him. The pitiful Dib had stolen the secret file, along with releasing another prisoner. _Damn him_, Zim thought, clenching his zipper like teeth. But it would be okay in the end, Zim reassured himself. Dib was just a minuscule threat. Nothing more than a dirty animal. Zim grinned maniacally at the thought of revenge. 

"We're getting close to the exit, just a little further." he called out to Katherine.   
"I can see the door ahead, it's not guarded yet!" she cried back.   
Together they ran down the hall, urging their legs forward. Finally they burst through the heavy doors, which had been left unlocked by careless guards in a hurry. They were home free. They had escaped. Darting in and out of empty alleys, the two worked their way out of the deserted city. Again, they stopped and rested, sitting behind a stack of boxes in an narrow corridor between buildings.   
"Looks like we're gonna make it after all." Dib stated, smiling weakly.   
"Yep. This'll make for quite a story to tell the rest of the resistance" Katherine said, managing a grin.   
"There's still a resistance movement going on?" he asked, taken aback.   
"Uh-huh. Inspired by you. I know because they tried to break me out several times."   
"Wow. I thought maybe we were dying out. I mean, I've been in hiding for awhile. I wasn't quite sure. And Zim told me.."   
"Zim's one giant lie...but so long as people can think for themselves, someone will speak out." Katherine interrupted.   
Dib paused for a moment, and then spoke. "We should get going again." And so they did.   
----------------------------------------------------   
Big german shepherds sniffed throughout the gray city, hot on the trail. One of the larger dogs lifted his shaggy head high and a long growl rumbled from his throat. He had picked up the scent of the enemies. Barking furiously, he tugged on the leather leash. Gaz held on tight, and patted the enthusiastic canine on the head affectionately.   
"Good boy, King. Good dog. Now hush." she whispered.   
King's tail wagged at the praise, shaking his whole, tan body. His keen ears pricked forward and his pink tongue lolled out, eager to finish his job. A fellow officer walked over to Gaz.   
"Did he pick up their trail?" he asked.   
"No. He simply saw a stray cat, that's all." She said, lying quickly. Hopefully that'd buy her brother some time.   
"Hmm, well, keep us informed." he said gruffly, then walked away. Gaz sighed in relief. But it wouldn't be long until someone else picked up their trail.   
----------------------------------------------------   
Dib and Katherine kept making their way towards the outskirts of town. Dib urged his legs on, which were shaking beneath him. Every step, they were one step closer to giving out, needles of pain stinging up and down with every forced movement. His breaths were more like gasps, but he had to press on. Katherine on the other hand, wasn't used to much physical activity, what with being in a cramped, dark cell for around two years. Her legs didn't ache as much as Dib's, but she was having a hard time keeping up. She panted and plodded one foot in front of the other.   
"I can see the woods ahead!" Dib exclaimed.   
----------------------------------------------------   
"How's everything going?" Zim asked.   
"We've picked up a trail, sir!" a soldier replied.   
"Excellent..we'll have them in no time."   
The military's dog trainer released a pack of dogs, who fervently tore off into the direction Dib and Katherine were heading.   
----------------------------------------------------   
Ten minutes later Dib's sharp ears picked up barking in the distance. "We're being followed.."   
Zim rushed after the dogs, a long, magenta cape flowing behind him. He would see to it the escapees got what was coming to them. A group of soldiers followed him, guns ready.   
Dib tried running on, but his legs just quit working and he fell hard onto the concrete. He staggered up, numb all over.   
"C'mon! Just a little further!" Katherine urged.   
"Here, take the folder, I'll catch up." He handed it to her.   
"I won't leave you behind, you're our leader! Now let's go!" She said, taking the crumpled file.   
Wincing, he stood shakily up, but it was too late. Zim stood defiantly before the two.   
"Thought you could escape the iron grasp of _Zim_ did you?" he cackled.   
Dib realized how hopeless the situation was. He was surrounded, with at least ten guns pointed at him. Dib had to stall. He quickly picked up a rock when Zim wasn't looking.   
"Stand back, Zim! I'm warning you, don't take one step closer. I...uh..have a bomb! One step and I'll blow us all into smithereens!" Zim looked a little worried.   
"You're bluffing. Let me see." Zim asked nervously.   
"No..no I'm not. I swear, I've gotta bomb." Dib said, not noticing the pair of soldiers standing behind him..   
"Um, sir? The fugitive is holding a rock behind his back, not a bomb." a soldier reported.   
"Eh..heh. A bomb disguised as a rock..?" Dib tried, sounding like an idiot.   
"Enough of these games, Dib. We're not children anymore." Zim said, transforming once more into a businesslike negotiator. "I'll spare you and the girl if you submit to me and hand over that folder. Your choice." Zim very well knew what would be Dib's answer.   
Dib sent a questioning, pleading glance over to Katherine, seeking help. She shrugged. Dib knew what he had to say. "Never." he whispered.   
"Come again?"   
"I said no. Do what you want with us." he repeated.   
"Fine. But first you watch your friend die." Zim said, smiling sadistically. He pulled out his personal laser and aimed it directly at the folder, which Katherine held over her chest.   
----------------------------------------------------   
"No!" Dib yelled.   
Zim pulled the trigger, with deadly accuracy.   
But Dib leapt in front of Katherine and the folder, saving her. Everything was in a dizzy blur for Dib, instantly he felt piercing, white-hot pain somewhere in his chest. The force of it hammered him to the ground. Katherine looked wordlessly on in horror, Zim looked down at the fallen Dib with a mix of disdain and glee.   
Dib looked at Katherine painfully. He touched his wound gingerly, his hand coming back dark red, and then he realized he was lying in a pool of his own blood. His vision was blurred, muddy and fading, but he could make out a green patch standing in front of him, snickering happily. He looked up at Zim hatefully. Then to Katherine again "Run, now, please." he gasped. And then he saw her disappear into the woods, and he hoped to god that she could make it and deliver the files. Now the ground was spinning around, and all the colors were fading to black, all he could hear was Zim's cruel laughter. Dib was tired. Of fighting, of war, of ridicule, of running. So he squeezed his eyes shut one last time.   
"There we have it. The last leader of the Resistance, forsaken by his family, forgotten by his friends, at his enemy's feet, dead." Zim said a-matter-of-factly.   



	4. Author's Comments

Notes ~*~Author's Notes~*~   
Wheefun. I'm sure you're either slumped down in your chair, or laughing. 

Why I wrote I horribly depressing fic?   
Because nobody else wrote one so sad or devoid of humor. Also, nobody had written about the future, when/if Zim was ruler. I figured it'd be fun, and original. I'm glad it inspired so many people to write their own versions :D Although, I'm not sure if I had the idea first, I -did- publish it on FF.net first ^_^ 

Do I hate Dib?   
No >. I love Dib. I just wanted to make it more realistic/depressing. Trust me, it wasn't easy to write. 

Do I hate Zim?   
No, Zim's cool. I just thought he'd keep to his "rule the world with an iron fist" promise when he was ruler of Earth. 

Well, in conclusion, I hope you all enjoyed my story, even if it is sad, but remember, sometimes things have to be sad to be as emotion-evoking. And if you hated it, well, that's the wonderful thing about art and writing: everyone sees it differently. I had great fun making this, so thanks for reading! Ta ta!   
- Spooky Xaviera   
spookyxave@yahoo.com   
  



End file.
